The Green-Eyed Monster
by everyangel
Summary: Where doubts and badly covered lies are what make them stronger. GrayxOC, a little NaLu. (My Apology Story)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **It's summer! Finally! I'm going to stay at my sister's for the next two weeks, soo yeah. I'll probably have some time to update. And for the reason why I have not posted or updated any stories because of lack of inspiration and procrastination. Someone even ranted on me on tumblr because of it. Hehehe. Anyways, this is kinda like my apology story for being a ghost for the past three months. It's a short mulit-chaptered story. The story also features my OC (who I am still working on). Hope you guys like it XD

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

It was ridiculous actually, completely and utterly ridiculous. To think that she would doubt his words, his proclamations of 'I love you' and 'I miss you'.

Ridiculous, right?

She never once doubted her friends' words, never. But whenever it came to Gray's (who mind you is her boyfriend) she couldn't help but do so. It's not because she didn't have any respect for him or it wasn't because she didn't trust him—

Well, the trust issue might have a little part.

To make things a lot more clearer, jealousy is the main reason why Casey doubts Gray's words. Not because of his abilities or pride or the material things in his life. No, it was because of his interactions with a number of certain opposite genders.

One of them was a blue-haired water mage.

Juvia is one of the females whom Gray interacts with quite frequently, much too frequently for Casey's liking. Though Gray made it clear to Juvia that he wasn't in-love with her but with Casey and fortunately that latter is slowly in the process of accepting it.

Casey didn't want to be paranoid and be those overly obsessed girlfriends as Lucy describes, but she can't help but be one. Who wouldn't?

Juvia was beautiful and an all-powerful mage, to dampen Casey's confidence more, she was a former S-class mage at her previous guild and was chosen as a participant in Fairy Tail's S-class exams. And she can control her powers and won't harm any innocent lives from her rampages. Nope, she was a normal, perfect figure girlfriend, minus the frequent death glares, stalker personality and third person perspective.

"What's Juvia to you?" Casey asked Gray once during breakfast.

His answer was simple but not assuring, "She's a comrade and a friend. Why do you ask?"

She didn't answer his question but stayed silent and tried to avoid the ice mage, but that couldn't happen since they live together and both couldn't stay away from each other.

Was Juvia really just a comrade and a friend? Those insecurities and doubts would pop up in Casey's mind whenever she replayed the small conversation in mind or whenever the blue-haired mage asks for her assistance in a mission.

Casey wouldn't forget the time when they were in Tenrou Island. At that time, Casey felt like she didn't exist in Gray's world, though that was expected since he told her his goals and one of them was to be an S-class mage. But why is it whenever it came to trials, his concern was towards to Juvia?

Though he worried for her when Bluenote suddenly attacked the camp, the concern suddenly shifted from her to Juvia. She would understand it as concern for a fellow guild mate and friend, but that _friendly_ concern was slowly changing into something more.

Casey was aware of the possibility of Gray falling in-love with someone else. She was also aware of his growing attention towards a certain blue-haired mage. She just wasn't sure if she'll still be sane and alive when she comes to accept it.

Sighing, she sat down on the bed, hands in her lap and head hung low. It was like she was admitting defeat, which was sort of like that actually. She was admitting defeat.

She was slowly losing Gray and she was slowly losing her pride and confidence as well.

Her emerald eyes started to water and she found herself staring blankly at the things she prepared for her and Lisanna's mission.

"I'm home!" A familiar, deep voice announced followed by the shut of the apartment door.

Casey hastily stood and zipped up her bag, she jumped a little when she felt two strong arms hug her waist from behind, his hot breath tickling her ear. "Hey,"

"Hey," She replied back but with a little less enthusiasm. She carefully pried Gray's arms away from her, "I need to go." She said, slinging her bag on her arm and walking away from Gray.

He was confused, "Where are you going?" He asked, following her.

"On a mission," She replied, looking through the bookshelf

"With who?"

"Lisanna,"

"Why didn't you ask me to accompany you instead?"

Casey fished out her notes regarding about lost magic and turned to Gray, "Lisanna asked me. Plus you just got back from a mission yesterday. You need to rest."

"I'll see you soon, 'kay?" She could sense the worry in his voice, but she was far too deep in thought to even acknowledge it fully.

Casey opened the door and the last thing she heard before she slammed the door was Gray's goodbye. She didn't felt guilty for doing that. She really didn't want to hear the words he'll be saying to her in the near future.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you guys like it? I'll see if I can update tomorrow, but chances are slim so I'm warning you already. Love you guys XD. Leave a review while you're at it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Good news! I found some time! Bad news: This chapter is a bit rush, so expect a lot of 'mehs'. *Sighs* I'm gonna be busy for the next few days, so the next chap might get delayed and if my brother plans on visiting then the chap might get moved to the last week of June on my to do list. Enough of me blabbering! Hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

"Bye—"Gray's words were cut off when the apartment door shut closed. He stared at the white wood, expecting it to suddenly open again and Casey would kiss him goodbye just like she always did. But the door didn't open and Casey didn't kiss him, she didn't even say good bye. Just a simple 'I'll see you soon'.

'How soon?' Gray thought.

A day? Two days?

A mission with Lisanna? Weird, very weird. Not Lisanna, of course, but the fact that she would go on a mission with her without his knowledge. Lisanna would've told him but he hasn't seen the youngest Strauss sibling all day and Casey. . . Especially, Casey, they live together for crying out loud. Why hasn't he seen any requests lying around?

'_Relax, Gray_' His mind told him.

Realizing he was starting to act like an overbearing boyfriend, Gray shrugged and headed towards the small kitchen. He opened the cupboards and took small plate, intending to eat Mira's cake hidden in the fridge. Oh, yes, he knew where Casey snuck the cake.

He savoured the creamy, sweet filling of the chocolate cake and chuckled when he remembered the time Casey attempted to bake. She was as bad as him, but less messy. The cake ended up so burnt that they decided to just a buy one at a bakery nearby. He smiled a little, though it hasn't been fifteen minutes when she left, he already misses her.

-o-o-

The next day at the guild he went straight to the small bar that was empty, he took a sit and looked around for Mirajane and Lucy or either of the two to extract some information.

"Good morning Gray." Mirajane's voice greeted.

"Morning," He coolly greeted and leaned on the bar.

"You're quite early this morning." She said, wiping the bar clean of imaginary dust.

"Yeah, I actually have something to ask you." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. It was a little embarrassing actually; he wasn't the typical boyfriend type since he rarely had a girlfriend that lasted. Not to mention this was Mirajane he was asking. The Mirajane that everybody avoided when she asked about their love lives.

Mirajane's teasing smirk (one that _everybody_ in the guild feared) placed her lips, "Does it involve a certain pretty, coffee coloured hair, manipulation mage?" She asked with her sing song tone.

Gray's cheeks were grazed with a light pink colour, "Y-yeah. It does." Mira smiled and asked what the concern was.

"Do you know what mission Casey took with Lisanna?"

Mira's face was one of confusion, hadn't Casey told him? "I thought Casey told you,"

"Told me what?"

"Lisanna asked her if she could accompany her to a mission and Casey said yes." Mira tilted her head slightly.

"How long is the mission?"

"Two weeks." Mira replied.

Two weeks? Two weeks?!

"Two weeks?!" Gray slammed his hands down on the bar, not even wincing at the sudden impact of hard wood to soft skin. He was frustrated, no, he was angry.

'_Damn it Casey.' _

"It's just an estimated time, Gray." Mirajane tried to reassure him, "The location is a bit far, so most of that _estimated_ two weeks are probably travelling days." She made sure to emphasize the word estimated.

Gray slumped on the bar stool with a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his locks. This wasn't Casey attempting to socialize with the guild, no; this wasn't her trying to get to some experience on doing missions. This was Casey trying to avoid something. To be more specific, she was trying to avoid _him_, in her Casey-doesn't-know-how-deal-with-this-situation style.

It usually only takes Casey a day or a half to completely shut herself and by the time that twelve-hours are over, she'll be quietly slipping herself next to him or she'll stay the night at Lucy's. But two whole weeks of complete shut off?

Now he understood the cold farewell and the lack of response he got from her. But what had he done to deserve it? Did he forget something? What is it some major event that happened to have an impact on their lives?

"Gray?" Oh, right, Mira was still there. "Are you and Casey having fight?" She asked with complete worry and concern.

Are they? As far as Gray knew they were perfectly fine. But if Casey is avoiding him like this, "I don't know," he sighed, defeated.

"I really don't know."

Mira raised both of her eyebrows at the gloomy response, "Well, don't you think you should find out?"

"If Casey is upset with you like you assume she is in that brain of yours then don't you think you should do something for Casey that would get you one her good side again?" Mira smiled that smile that suggested that she has something up one her sleeves and Gray wasn't sure if he (or Casey for that matter) would like it.

"I have a plan."

He just hoped that this doesn't involve Natsu or Lucy.

"We need Natsu and Lucy's help for this,"

Oh, joy.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, it is short and 'meh'. So very, very sorry. I'll probably edit this somewhere in the distant future. I'll post the next chap whenever I'm not being held captive by my siblings*Sighs* Hope you guys enjoyed it XD Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
